


The new guard

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [35]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka realizes the problem but can do naught to help himself.





	The new guard

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-13 01:08pm to 01:21pm

It took more than a few one-night stands with women and men of rather questionable repute to let Tezuka speak to either Yukimura or Sanada again without getting hard.

It took several more of those for him to realize that making someone submit to him seemed less and less pleasurable and that he might want to consider his options more thoroughly before the next outing.

It also taught him that by now he was much more interested in the actions his libido demanded than in the actual person he was with.

That realization finally cleared him of his obsession with Yukimura's ass and Sanada's rather impressive cock. Alright, maybe not the cock but the person it was attached to.

Agonizing over the problem this presented was more tedious than the outings had been so he started anew - until Yukimura summoned him to his office after one of those nights had gone from bad to worse and told him he had decided on a guard for him.

He would still be allowed to leave for those kind of activities, just that he would now have a babysitter to oversee everything he did outside of grounds. 

How embarrassing.

It took Yukimura much more than a little while but then Tezuka was finally told who was to become his sitter and he could do naught but collapse deeper into the chair as soon as he heard the name: Akutsu Jin. Delivered with the perfect smile Yukimura always seemed to have handy.

Fuck.

There was no way he would be able to sleep with someone while being watched by Akutsu of all people. No fucking way.

"Kunimitsu, you can't expect to fuck in semi-public and not be recognized by now. You need a guard if you want to continue those trysts."

After finally being dismissed he fled to his rooms and into a very cold shower - under which he still masturbated. Faced with the harsh truth that alone the thought of Akutsu watching such an act made him grow instantly hard he let himself sink to the tiled floor. 

He was so screwed. 

'If you only were'. His brain decided to act up and he almost snarled back. 

Then, imagining the scene again, - complete with debauchery - he came without another touch. 

Breathless and by now lying like a dead weight under the spray, he could come up with one word only: Fuck.


End file.
